The Shortest And Most Random MLP Fanfic Ever
by BoomBro
Summary: My attempt at being funny. This is bad and i should feel bad. Anyway i think the title exlains this fanfic quite well.


My Little Pony: Shit Hitting The Fan Is Magic Herp derp im going to try making the most random fanfic ever created by Broniekind. That's pretty much what i was thinking when this idea popped into my mind also something about zombies.

"ZOMBIE-E-E-ES!"  
>Screamed Fluttershy as she broke Twilights door down with her face.<br>Twilight was almost suprised by her friends sudden arrival. She calmly put the book she was reading (suprisingly also named Twilight) down on the table. She then turned to the pony now lying face down in a pool of her own blood and calmly said.  
>"What the heck are you doing you almost mute lunatic!"<br>Fluttershy looked up from the pool smiled and said.  
>"Lol joke! Umad?"<br>Twilights face looked like a tomato on crack.  
>"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Twilight said in a controlled and calm manner.<br>And there through the hole in the door watched two ponies.  
>"Vege-ita! What does the scouter say about her power-level?" "It's over 9,000,000!"<br>Then they we're all evaporated by the pure awesomeness of ponies.  
>Meanwhile somewhere completely different Pinkie Pie was having a fight with the guardian of the 4th-wall.<br>"Give up Chuck you can't win! My random powers will destroy you and your precious 4th-wall!"  
>She screamed at the bearded man that you may know form such movies as 'The Hitman', 'Delta Force' and everyones favorite 'Top Dog'!<br>"Pinkie Pie if you destroy the 4th-wall it will be the end of all things for a thousand years!"  
>Chuck Norris said in his voice that sounded like a million angels singing.<br>"I don't care anymore! After reading that fanfic about me being a cold-blooded murderer i have to prove to myself that im not by breaking the 4th-wall and bring death and missery upon this world!"  
>Chuck being the hero he was just replied.<br>"You may not pass!"  
>Then he made a roundhouse kick and everyone died!<br>The End! Go Away!

Fine then stay!  
>Everything except Zecoras house was gone. The house was silently floating around in the dark void of nothingnes. The door opened and Zecora fell into the darkness while shouting words i do not care to describe.<br>The two immortal alicorns Celestia and Luna was also floating around in the void.  
>"Well this was unexpected."<br>Said the white godess while trying to dogswim through the darkness.  
>"So now what? Are we going to rebuild Equestria big sister?"<br>Asked the purple one.  
>"No way ponies are so yesterday! Im going to make a whole new species! They are going to be super-intelligent furless monkies! Ha what a laugh!"<br>Explained the white tyrant.  
>"But couldn't that be dangerous sis? Dad told us to never create life intelligent enough to destroy us."<br>(Insert another word for "Said" here) the nervous purple four legged creature with wings and horn. "Pffft what did he know? Seriously what's the worst that could happen?"

And 2020 years later the worst happened! Someone took the last piece of cake!  
>"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- Luna you asstard! You took the last piece of cake! Now i have to go back to the store! And then Celestia was a store... with wings and magical powers!<br>"Looks like" Luna pulled a pair of sunglasses out of the brown cloud she was sitting on. "You've been stored." "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>Screamed the suposedly dead moonwalker.<br>"Holy poptarts! Michael Jackson! But you are dead!"  
>(I need to expand my vocabulary) Screamed the purple stuff.<br>"No i just faked my own death so i could live the rest of my life in your fridge."  
>Then he moonwalked off into the sunset while singing "The milk is bad! It's bad! Check the expiring date!"<br>Luna's head was now a read balloon with a happy face on it. Then the helicopter she was on exploded and started burning cause a pirate threw combustible lemons at it.  
>"Yarr you are a pirate!" Shouted a potato to Luna.<br>And then Luna turned into a pirate.

"And she was so ugly everyone died! The end."  
>Grampa threw the book into the fireplace and started laughing out loud.<br>"Grampa why do you have to make fun of my favorite show all the time?"  
>Cried his son.<br>"Cause it's fun Shit'fo'brains!"  
>And then they were all sucked up by the vacuum cleaner and died.<br>The End...Again!


End file.
